


Happy Birthday, Sam

by doctormccoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Slapping, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and Castiel has something special in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Sam Winchester's birthday. Original idea/prompts by [rrrowr](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com) and written for [chevybanana](http://chevybanana.tumblr.com/%22) with the prompts 'sastiel birthday sex', 'black lace panties', 'dick slapping', 'felching', 'queening' and 'first time barebacking'. Some slight Dom/sub undertones.

”You have to promise not to laugh at me,” came Castiel’s voice from the bathroom, making Sam grin. The hunter was spread out across the hotel bed with his arms folded behind his head, naked and waiting for his angel to come out. When he’d presented Cas with this particular present, more of a present to Sam himself really, his reaction had been one of surprise. But then blue eyed pupils blew wide with lust, he knew he’d struck gold.

“I promise, Cas, now come here and let me see!”

He sat up on the edge of the bed and stared intently at the door, waiting with no small level of impatience. And he was wonderfully rewarded when Castiel stepped out from the bathroom and into the main room, looking uncertain and a bit uncomfortable. The angel was wearing lace panties as black as the suit he usually wore, stark against the paleness of his skin and leaving nothing to the imagination with how tight they were.

“So.. what do you think?” he asked finally, after several long seconds of Sam simply staring at him.

Sam beckoned him closer and Cas went as if attached to a string, standing in front of the sitting man and rubbing a hand through his shaggy brown hair. The hunter nuzzled his face into the bulge in Castiel’s panties and breathed in the musky scent of him, eliciting a shuddering whimper from his angel.

“I think this is the best birthday present ever,” Sam purred, right into Cas’ cock and sending vibrations through the steadily hardening length of him.

The blue eyed man couldn’t help but smirk a little at that, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair and pulling his face away, looking down at him with lust blown eyes.

“It’s about to get better.”

He tugged Sam’s face back against his crotch and stroked his fingers down to cup the back of his head, rubbing invitingly.

“Suck me.”

Sam moaned at the demanding tone in Cas’ voice and immediately reaches up to pull his panties down, protesting with a whine when he’s stopped by the angel.

“You don’t need your hands to suck me. Mouth only, Sam.”

A low shudder runs down Sam’s spine and he nods, dropping his hands back down and running his tongue along the lace covered length of Castiel’s cock. He’s pleased by the humming moan this drags from the other’s throat and he sets about getting him to make that noise again, steadily soaking the lace with his determined licking and sucking. Castiel’s cock fills out and becomes too much for the scrap of cloth to contain, the head peeking out from the top like a present for Sam. And he takes advantage of it gladly, sweeping the flat of his tongue against the flared tip and tasting the bitter musk of precome.

But then he loses himself and he reaches up to grab the panties and pull them down, finding his wrists in an iron strong grip instead.

“I told you mouth only, Sam. Now I have to punish you,” Cas sighed, looking disappointed as he stared down at his human. Sam had the decency to look chagrined, nodding and hanging his head in acceptance of his punishment.

Castiel released his hands and pushed the panties down so that they were around his thighs, freeing the entire length of himself from the tight confines of the fabric. He takes his cock in hand and strokes a few times before stepping forward, lifting Sam’s head up to look at him.

“Remember. No hands.”

He smacked his cock against Sam’s cheek, hissing with the pleasurable drag of stubble before he pulls it back again, allowing the tip to rub along the man’s lips.

“So naughty, Sam, disobeying me. Now I’m not sure if I should let you come tonight,” he hummed, smacking him again and admiring the smear of precome he leaves behind. He does this for a few more minutes, hitting his hunter on various parts of his face and mouth before finally drawing back, pulling him up and in for a harsh kiss.

“Get on the bed and lay down on your back,” he growled against his mouth, biting his lower lip and tugging before releasing it, and him.

Sam scrambles to obey and sprawls himself back where he’d been laying earlier, thighs parted and abs clenching slightly with the arousal coursing through him. He’s fully hard, now, and his cock is curving impressively up towards his stomach, leaking against his hip and almost painful from being neglected. Castiel’s eyes take in the sight of him, sweeping over smooth planes of muscle and bone before finally climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, panties in hand.

“Such a good birthday boy, Sam.. Maybe I’ll let you come after all.. Maybe inside me, hm? A birthday present for the birthday boy, if he behaves and doesn’t move?” he purred, stuffing the panties in Sam’s mouth to serve as a gag. He watched as Sam’s cock jumped at the idea of coming inside his angel for the first time, no layer of latex to impede, and Cas decides that is indeed what he’s going to do. He didn’t bother with restraints. He knew Sam would stay completely still with something like that as a reward.

He makes a show out of stretching himself with the bottle of cherry flavoured lube from the bedside drawer, moaning and wriggling on him until he’s sure Sam’s ready to burst, sweat starting to shine on his darkly tanned skin.

The black haired man reaches out to pinch and tug at a nipple, just to hear the sharp whine of pleasure this drags from Sam, before finally removing his fingers, positioning himself over his cock.

“Very good boy, Sam.. Now here’s your reward.”

Castiel is as tight and hot as the first time they fucked when he sinks down on Sam’s cock, taking him so easily to the hilt without batting an eye. It tests Sam’s self control over his own limbs to the extreme, curling his fingers around fistfuls of blanket to keep from rolling them over and fucking the angel to within an inch of his life. He groans around the black lace in his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head and hips giving an impatient jerk when Cas still didn’t move, simply sitting there and squeezing his walls around Sam’s cock.

And finally, Cas is moving, rolling his body down onto the man like he were riding a wave, hands planted on Sam’s stomach to ground himself. It goes on for what feels like hours, Castiel sensing when Sam is about to come and sliding right off him, letting the air conditioned coolness of the room calm him down before impaling himself again. Over and over he does this, letting his hunter rise to the brink, only to bring him right back.

Only until Sam is reduced to a shaking, sobbing mess beneath him does Castiel finally relent, taking him down to the hilt in one hard shove.

“Come, Sam.”

That order, Cas’ voice growling and rough with pleasure in his ear, is all it takes for Sam to come completely undone, thrusting up into the angel’s body and coming harder than he’d come in months. His vision spots and for a second he’s worried he’s going to actually pass out. But fingers on his forehead bring him back to awareness and a cooling stickiness on his stomach lets him known Castiel has also come, loving the debauched and fucked out expression on the blue eyed man’s face. It never ceased to amaze him that this creature of God, this angel, had chosen someone like him. Or that he was able to bring him pleasure and make him look like that.

Castiel plucked the panties from Sam’s mouth and slid up the length of his body, the brown haired man’s cock slipping free of him with a lewd, wet noise.

“Made me all loose and sloppy with your come, Sam.. I think you should clean up your mess..” he whispered, settling himself over the man’s face. Sam finds himself staring up at the red, swollen rim of Castiel’s entrance, his own come leaking from the well fucked hole.

He leans up and swipes his tongue across the pucker, cleaning what had leaked out in a few neat licks before he used his thumbs to spread him open, pushing his tongue inside. The noises Castiel was making above him were positively sinful and he set out to draw more of those little fucked out mewls from his angel, delving his tongue deep into his body.

He tastes of musk and salt and Sam shivers, enjoying the taste of himself in Cas’ most intimate place, mingling with the flavour of the angel himself. It feels so possessive and marking, like Castiel truly is his and only his.

The hunter pulls back and licks at his lips before pushing his tongue back inside, stroking his silky inner walls and licking away every bit of come he can reach. Finally, when all he’s tasting is the clean, musky flavour of his angel he draws back, letting Castiel slide down and lay against his side.

They’re both exhausted and Sam pulls the blue eyed man close to his side, turning his head to steal a kiss from him, a grin on his face when they parted.

Castiel is smiling, as well. That awkward little crook at the corner of his lips that lets Sam known he’s pleased him.

“Happy birthday, Sam.”


End file.
